The One-Up
by Isiah02
Summary: Two brothers challenge each other on which of their items is better. A little brotherly Alvin/Simon one-shot. Please read and review. Very funny stuff inside.
**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to The One Up. Basically what a one up means is someone trying to have something better than what you have. You'll know once you read the story.**

 **Tom: Which we'll let you do right now.**

 **Isiah: Enjoy.**

* * *

Alvin and Simon were in the living room sitting at the table playing on their cell phones. While they were at it, Alvin chuckled getting Simon's attention.

"What level are you," Simon asked.

"Level 23," Alvin answered.

Simon nodded and said, "Cool. I'm on level 27." This caught Alvin's attention and he looked at his little brother. "Wanna know what's better than being on level 27," he asked.

"What's better than being on level 27," Simon asked curiously.

"Check this out," Alvin said laying down a card that said $50 on it. "$50 gift card."

Simon looked at the card impressed. "Where'd you get that," he asked.

"I won this at a talent show," Alvin said. "Derrick bet me that I couldn't do the ninja dance. Don't ask what that is."

"Alright, I won't. But anyway, there's something better than that. You ever heard of gingerbread men," Simon asked.

"I love gingerbread men," Alvin said taking off his cap and setting it down.

"Well check this out," Simon quickly said setting down a plate of gingerbread men but ninja shaped. "Ninja-bread men."

"Real nice," Alvin said taking one of the cookies and taking a bite out of it. "And delicious. Wanna know what's better than this?"

"What could possibly be better than this," Simon asked taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Alright, let me see your keys."

"My keys," Simon asked putting his glasses back on.

Yeah, let me see them," Alvin said watching Simon take out his house key. Alvin looked at them and said, "Simon, my dear little brother, these are normal everyday keys. Wanna know what's better than that?"

"Tell me what's better than regular keys," Simon said. Alvin smirked and brought out two little cookies but they were shaped like keys.

"How about cook-keys," Alvin said keeping his smirk.

Simon nodded his head impressed as he spoke. "I'll admit. I'm very impressed." He then looked at his older sibling and said, "So, have you noticed Dave growing a pretty big mustash?"

"Oh yeah, he really looks old now," Alvin said placing his cap back on his head.

"I know. But I kinda like it."

"Yeah. Dave does look cool with it though."

"Wanna know what's cooler than a regular mustash," Simon asked.

"Sure. Tell me," Alvin said in a tone that sounded like he was ready to be impressed since he was born.

"How about," Simon placed a toy mustash on his face. "Slenderman mustash."

Alvin slightly grunted and said, "That's pretty cool. But it would be difficult to eat something like corn and drink it down with something like pop with a mustash like that in the way. You do like corn and pop, don't you?"

"I'm a big fan of corn and pop," Simon said.

"Well check this out," Alvin said bringing out a bowl of corn and a can of pop. He poured the pop in the bowl of corn and said, "Pop-corn."

Simon grunted and said, "That's pretty nice. Wanna know what's better than that?"

"I've been ready," Alvin said rolling his eyes. He looked back at Simon who took out a light glowing ring and placed it on his finger.

"Glow in the dark ring," Simon smirked.

Alvin sighed and said, "No, Simon, that's my ring. You're starting to make me mad now."

"You're starting to make me mad," Simon argued back.

"What are you gonna do about it," Alvin taunted. "Wanna wrestle in the living room?" Feeling challenged, Simon moved the stuff that was on the table onto the floor. He then got on top of the table. Alvin however brought out two game controllers making Simon look down and get off the table.

"How are we gonna know who's who," Simon asked.

"My character has the cap and your character has the glasses," Alvin said making it sound obvious. Simon nodded and began the gameplay. Alvin was doing really well slamming his opponent character on the ground. Simon then suddenly came back doing the same thing to Alvin's character. Simon then finished off Alvin's character winning the match.

"Brains beat awesomeness," Simon taunted. Alvin grunted and turned off his gaming console. He then looked back at his little brother and said, "I'll admit. You got me there. But that's okay because I've have something better than this. It's the next big thing." Alvin then went to the freezer in the kitchen and said, "You ready for the next big thing?"

"I've been ready," Simon glared at Alvin. But he wiped his glare off his face and replaced it with a surprised look as Alvin came back into the living room with...a frozen katana sword.

"Frozen sword," Alvin said.

"Bro, I'm not even gonna lie. That is the coolest thing I've seen in my life," Simon admitted.

"Yeah, it's literally cool because it's made of ice," Alvin explained. "Just look at the details, like it's so real-" He cut himself off when he literally sliced the TV in half.

Alvin knew he was in trouble now.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Now any moment Dave's gonna come into the living room screaming Alvin's name. J- Just wait for it.**

 ***30 seconds flies by***

 **Isiah: Wait for it.**

 ***another 30 seconds go by***

 **Tom: Bro, there's no point. A full minute went by.**

 **Isiah: Hmm. Weird, but okay. Anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. Expect more to come soon. And as I said in one of my other updates, an Adventure in the Kingdom III has not been confirmed yet. I'm still thinking about it.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, please give this story a nice review. No flames as always. Check out the last update to The Last Stand if you haven't. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**

* * *

 **Later...**

 **Isiah: Hmm. Maybe he forgot about us, bro.**

 **Tom: I don't know, bro.**

 **Dave: AlVINNNNNNNN!**

 **Isiah: There we go!**


End file.
